Nothing but Paper
by red-racer-fan
Summary: Draco has a wish. So he makes paper dragons.


Cozy. Yes thats definitely how he'd describe it. Not small or dusty or even old. Hidden in the library sat Draco. He wasn't visible though, at least not to prying eyes, for he had found a secret room. Almost by pure luck he pulled out a book and it happened to open the room. Almost. Hogwarts was alive, from the moment it's construction was completed. Hogwarts is a school that helps students learn. Hogwarts is also a home, a home that cares for the people inside. Thus the school opened its jar of mystical hidden rooms and showed Draco the way.

Draco glanced down at his watch, 9:15 curfew. Draco pushed in the soft red leather chair to the small wooden table. Tomorrow he'd begin.

Draco came back directly from his classes, after carefully escaping from the fellow slytherins. To the room he arrived, the walls were bookshelfs laced in dust from the ages, and the shelfs were stocked with books the library showed few people. The books varied from charms, potions and transfiguration to origami and meditation. Draco reached out to a blue book in decent condition, the cover empty. He opened the book the first page read the missing title _'Origami for Enchanters.'_

Draco walked over to the table and began to read. Hours passed each minute the silence filled with the small sound of a turning a page. Then a louder but still quiet whoosh could be heard by no one except the maker as the book came to a close. Draco summoned a blank white sheet of paper and with it he folded a dragon. Its wings crisp, its horns curled and its teeth jagged. Draco moved his hand over the lifeless form and spoke "awake."

The dragon didn't move but before hope was lost there was a soft rustle. Draco watched as the paper dragon spread its wings, then wiggled its jaw and then flew up to Draco's shoulder. Draco deemed this an act of affection and loyalty to its creater. He liked the feeling, it made him feel warm and it tickled his arms with pride. So he made more. Time passed, and with time brought paper cuts. His hands were covered in small stinging slices but by the end of his session he had made 101 paper dragons. Draco began to feel the reins of sleep pull him. Draco gives his dragons a look that promises return and leaves his sanctuary for what sleep he can salvage.

He repeats his steps for 4 nights growing faster and better at folding his dragons, 154 he makes, then 195, 227 and 233. He has decided this will be the last night and folds 90 dragons. Draco checks his watch, 7:30pm, it's time.

This time he doesn't give the dragons a look that promises return because they are coming with him. The shelfs part to give him an exit, Draco walks out and behind him fly his dragons. Walking through the corridors he gets looks of shock from students who are roaming the halls but they are ignored. He keeps walking until he reaches the door to the outside. It opens for him, and he leads his dragons. The warm breeze of spring mixed with summer brushes passed him and pushes his dragons higher into the air. He walks until he reaches a small hill covered in blue flowers dancing, red flowers sparkling and purple flowers swaying. There he stands as he faces the setting sun. He raises his arms and in a peacful motion his dragons fly higher. Draco opens his mouth and calls out to his dragons " BE FREE!"

The one thousand dragons shoot forward and twirl together mixing and blending to make a single paper dragon. The dragon is Draco's size, Draco watches in a peaceful awe of the dragon he has made and makes his wish. "I wish for happiness to be found in the darkest of my times" he asks the dragon. The dragon turns to him and nods his head. He begins to flap his wings faster, traveling towards the setting sun. As the sun sets the dragon explodes into a million scraps of paper and Draco watches. His wish will be granted, somewhere, sometime.

Next year...

There Voldemort stood with Harry Potter, the day had come. Draco watched in fear, hoping that Potter would win. Voldemort was cruel and cruel men do cruel things, even to their followers. He witnessed it first hand he and his family were all crucioed by the dark wizard. He had an epiphany at that time, this was not the man he wanted to follow.

Harry and Voldemort had crossed their magical energy and Harry wasn't looking like the winning side should be. Then Draco felt something on his hand, looking down was a paper dragon. Then with new strength Harry fought, and he won. The light side triumphed and as they cheered the dragon in Dracos hand lost it's movement. While Harry basked in the glow of his friends Draco strolled over towards him. He was glared at and students muttered words like 'death eater scum'.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked Malfoy. Malfoy silently handed Potter the paper dragon.

"What is this?" Harry questioned yet again.

"The reason you're alive" He answered. Then walked away from the crowd of curious looks. Hermione stands beside Harry in thought for a moment. Then her eyes light up with an answer.

"Harry, do you realize what this is?" She asks Harry.

"A paper dragon?" He replies.

" Not just, I remember last year, I never bothered to tell you, you were to stressed but I saw Malfoy with an army of paper dragons."

"So?"

"There is a tale that has been rumored throughout time that the man who makes one thousand paper dragon is granted one wish. Do you get it? Malfoy must have wished something that involved your life." Hermione explained.

"I don't know what to say, should I thank him?" Harry said to Hermione.

"He isn't here mate" Ron said.

Draco had returned back to the field and sat amoung the coloured flowers. There he lay down his head and fell into a sleep that didn't last long but was the best he had ever had.

Thank you for reading. I just felt like writing this and getting it out of my system. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
